


An Unwanted Wank

by vamplover82



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Angst, Masturbation, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley walks in on something he never wanted to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwanted Wank

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Written for [Merlin Wankfest 2010](http://lamardeuse.livejournal.com/727900.html).

Bradley stares at the scene in front of him with a little bit of shock, a little bit of horror, and just the tiniest amount of lust. Maybe more than a little lust. Thankfully though, his mind doesn't desert him in his moment of need, and he manages to shut Colin's door quietly behind him and slink back to his room unnoticed. He would swear that he can hear the litany of moans following him down the hall, but he's aware that he's probably just replaying the memory, even if the hotel walls are rather thin.

When he's back in his own room with the door shut firmly behind him, he slumps against it for what feels like hours but is probably no more than ten minutes, trying to process what he's just seen. Colin - adorable, innocent-seeming Colin - had been fucking none other than Katie McGrath, and they'd both rather obviously been enjoying it. And Bradley simply doesn't know what to do with the information or with the image that won't leave his mind.

At one time or another he'd fancied both of them, but lately he'd become aware that he might possibly feel something for Colin beyond a bit of fancying. So of course, now would be the time when Colin would finally prove to be something other than as asexual as he had always seemed. He'd never really expressed interest in anyone, not in the more than two years they'd known each other, anyway, which had both frustrated Bradley and given him hope. Now, though. Now he is very obviously into someone else.

Bradley shuts that train of thought down and leaves his room, heading in the opposite direction to Colin's room. He's not thinking much beyond that he needs to be drunk as soon as possible. The nearest pub is surprisingly full for the middle of the week, but Bradley doesn't care. He puts away three shots of whiskey before he even feels up to looking around.

There's a group of women in one corner, all of whom are staring at him and turn back to each other quickly when he glances in their direction. He's tempted, sorely tempted, to go over there and turn up the charm; he's sure he could get one of them to come back to the hotel with him with very little effort even given how rotten he's feeling, which might just help dispel the image of Colin's slender form standing behind Katie, his hands spread on her hips as they-

Bradley turns back to the bar and orders four more shots before stumbling his way back out of the pub. Unfortunately, the whiskey isn't really doing much to help with the images in his head, and to his consternation, he finds himself getting hard as he walks the short distance back to the hotel.

He sprawls on his bed once he's back in his room, grateful to be horizontal since the room is beginning to spin a bit. None of that helps the fact that he's got an erection that doesn't want to go away (and, in fact, seems to be making its need felt more keenly with each passing second). Bradley spends the next twenty minutes trying to sleep and failing utterly. He groans in frustration and shoves his hand down the front of his jeans since a wank is obviously going to be necessary unless he wants to lie awake all night.

His fingers curl around his cock and he gives it a few pulls, trying to undo the button on his trousers with his other hand. After a moment of uncoordinated movement, he moves his hand from his cock uses it to help get the button undone and his jeans pushed down to his hips, which works much better. Then he's closing his eyes and starting up a quick rhythm, wanting to get it over with as fast as possible (particularly when the image of Colin and Katie resurfaces and refuses to go away).

It's wonderful and it's horrible, because he can easily imagine himself in Katie's place, but even as his thoughts become hazier, he can't forget that he _isn't_ (and probably never will be) there. Bradley squeezes himself just the slightest bit more tightly and gets off four more strokes before he's coming all over his hand and his shirt, a tear slipping unnoticed out of the corner of his eye. He's asleep before he can even contemplate cleaning himself up.


End file.
